


Broodmare of Asgard

by Hinu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Brother/Brother Incest, Dubious Consent, Exhaustion, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderfluid, Hermaphrodites, Horses, Humiliation, Incest, Interspecies Sex, Masturbation, Nonbinary Character, Orgasm Denial, Other, Public Sex, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinu/pseuds/Hinu
Summary: Loki is to be bred with stallion Svadilfari, and the younger prince of Asgard isn't sure what to make of it. Meanwhile he secretly pines after his brother Thor, who is oblivious.





	Broodmare of Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> Hermaphrodite/transformable sex Loki, male pronouns used. Low-plot porn, one shot.

Loki's jotun heritage wasn't a known fact. Not even the young prince himself knew what he owed his magical aptitude to, and Odin Allfather had vaguely dismissed all his foster-sons peculiarities as him just being gifted. Loki lapped up this explanation gladly, at least he could do something his brother couldn't. As for the rest of the realm of Asgard, none was to question the wisdom of their king.  
As an actual frost-giant, Loki's body was very special under the disguise of an ordinary Aesir. While Odin's son might not know how or why he was capable of doing the things he was, his father was unwilling to let the possibilities slip through his fingers. Was he using the boy? Some might've seen it that way, but on the other hand, wasn't it better to let Loki use all his gifts for the good of the realm, rather than smother his talent? And what was good for the realm then? A wise and mighty king capable of protecting his people certainly. And a mighty king had to ride, of course, a mighty steed.

"You summoned us, father?" Loki stepped before his father in the throne room. The boy, soon old enough to be called a man, stood tall for his age, and as usual, carried himself with elegance and restraint. Something that couldn't be said for his older brother, whom was also present: Thor stood there with wide stance, muscular arms held grandly across his wide chest, as if challenging anything and anyone who looked upon him. Just glancing at him taunted Loki, and he swiftly returned his green gaze to his father, thin lips pressing tightly together for the moment.

"Yes. I would have need of your talents, Loki." Odin spoke as he rose from his throne and gestured for his two sons to follow as he turned for the door. "An old friend from many past battles is growing old. My loyal warhorse doesn't have many more years left in him, and I will soon have to replace him, as much as this saddens me." The god explained further, his voice echoing along three pairs of footsteps on their way through a grand hallway. "Of course, not just any horse will do. But where to acquire a steed worthy of a king? That is where you come in, son." With his remaining eye, Odin looked back at Loki while two guardsmen opened the doors for the royal family.  
From the dusky golden halls, the trio arrived at the palace courtyard, bathing in the light of Asgards many suns and stars.

"Tell me what needs to be done and I will carry out your will, father." For some reason Loki found Thor grinning. He merely frowned at him, he didn't think he had said anything funny this time.

"I have chosen a stallion to father the foal that shall become my steed." They arrived at the stables and stopped by a large fencing just outside. Inside, a humongous black stallion was grazing, midnight tail swishing lazily about as it nibbled on grass. Odin whistled sharply, and the horse's ears perked up, and right after rose its majestic head. It seemed to be listening, and when Odin whistled again, it came trotting to them. "Svadilfari." Odin spoke proudly, lifting a wrinkled hand to pet the horse's head. Svadilfari snorted and huffed at his face, as if in recognition. Loki felt a cold grip in his heart as he realized his father had never spoken his name in such a tone. Even a horse got more praise than he did. For a moment Loki was angry at Svadilfari, but unlike his arrogant brother, this creature was sincere. Its eyes were intelligent, and while the whole of this animal was pride, strength and speed come flesh, it was also humble in a way no man or god could be. It wasn't the horse’s fault.

"And who shall be the mother?" Immediately after Loki had asked his question, Thor burst into hearty laughter that scared Svadilfari away. "What, what is so funny now, brother?" Loki insisted, his voice not exactly calm anymore.

"You, brother." Thor said finally.

"I do not think I jested at any point here." He forced a smile back on his face.

"No, I meant you will be the mother."

Odin looked at Loki, nodding to confirm what his firstborn had said. "None other. You have the gift of magic so extraordinary that you will be able to receive the seed of any creature and bear their young. I wish for you to be the mother to this foal, Loki. Would you do this for me, son?"

Loki had wanted to decline, of course. What was he, a prince of the royal house of Odin or some broodmare? But the way his father looked at him and the way the old man spoke out his plea pulled Loki's heart strings. The young god of Mischief heard himself agreeing:

"Yes, father."

"This I've got to see! And the boys are not going to believe it until they do!" Thor slammed his thigh as he turned about to return to the palace, to tell the Warriors Three this latest royal gossip no doubt, that the younger son of house Odin was to be sired by a horse. And knowing how talkative Volstagg got when drunk and how Fandral gossiped like the wenches he oft bedded, the story would spread like wildfire. There was little solace to be found in the fact that Hogun was more capable of keeping secrets out of the three warriors.  
Loki looked down and rose a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He couldn't go back on his word now, not when it was given to father. He didn't want to give him reason to be disappointed; he wanted to prove himself useful, worthy. Worthy of being used for horse-breeding?

"Is something wrong, Loki?"

"No, father, it's just my brother, he..." Loki looked, but Thor had already disappeared back inside. "He gets way too excited as usual, that is all."

"He is a spirited one, indeed. Well, Loki, I would not rush this. I'm sure you both need a little time, so perhaps it'd be wise if you visited the stables regularly to acquaint yourself with your sire before courting." Odin sent one more glance at where Svadilfari had returned to graze peacefully. Loki felt blood rush to his cheeks and stared firmly to the ground while waiting for it to be over, nodding rather stiffly. Odin patted his shoulder briefly as he went after Thor, leaving Loki alone with Svadilfari.

"Why not tell me to move myself to live in the stables, if this is how much he values me." Loki spoke from between gritted teeth, turning to look at Svadilfari, again in anger. Yet the horse kept on living its peaceful, simple existence, and looking at it slowly melted his anger away. His mind wandered to his future task, and all it might entail. Perhaps Svadilfari could have been seen as handsome, in a very... Horse-like way. Loki sighed.

***

The week that followed was awkward time for Loki. He couldn’t stop thinking of just how many of the people he came across knew of his father’s intended plans to court his youngest with a horse. Frigga had sought him out one day, to give mother’s consoling words:

“You might not realize how lucky you are, Loki. Be proud that your father chose you to carry out this task, it means a lot to him.”

 _Carry_ out, indeed, Loki thought bitterly, but smiled at his mother and promised to be brave. He was rather glad to be given advice for his coming months of carriage. Without a doubt mother’s knowledge and help would be invaluable, after all she knew what it was to carry and deliver a child, but Loki could imagine it wouldn’t be quite the same to be pregnant with a foal. After the talk, Loki wasn’t sure if he was feeling better or worse about his situation.  
As the god had thought, Volstagg and Fandral were vocal about the whole thing. They just wouldn’t shut up about it when they dined with the royal family, and his brother was no help:

“I have to give it to him: my brother is very brave to go through with this! I’ve heard the babies kick while inside, now imagine what Loki must go through with a little horse in his belly!” Everyone was roaring with laughter, except their parents, and Sif whom merely smiled. “I definitely am not jealous of him, that I can say. More mead, Volstagg?”

“Always, my friend!”

Loki rolled his food around his plate, with little appetite left. He never failed to smile though, at every jest and jeer, whether it was aimed at him or not. He’d not give his brother the satisfaction of upsetting him, it had happened in the past and Loki had learned the hard way that he would always be outmatched by his brother in a brawl. When he used magic to get an upper hand, however, Thor proclaimed him a dishonorable coward, and his victory turned to ashes. He couldn’t win.  
A few times he visited Svadilfari, bringing it a slice of apple or handful of oats and trying to… What was he trying to do, gain some level of trust? Affection? It was a good horse, sociable and it came when called, but it would leave just as abruptly if it didn’t like something. Loki soon learned what it liked and didn’t like, and he could relate: scratch the right spot and compliment, it was your friend, make sudden noises or movements and it startled away with a disapproving neigh. He figured they came along well enough, but the animal’s sheer size and the way it seemed to radiate an aura of immense strength still made Loki feel uneasy. For multiple reasons.

“How am I to even handle you…” Loki wondered aloud and leant down to peek under the horse’s belly. His eyes widened at the sight of two heaving equine testicles, both the size of Thor’s fists, no, way larger, and a horse cock larger than the largest sausage Volstagg had ever managed to eat. And that was while still fully sheathed. A gulping sound was heard by none but the two of them when Loki swallowed hard. He straightened himself, reeling slightly and pressed a hand on Svadilfari’s shoulder blade to support himself. Under his hand the creature was warm, its muscles trembling slightly under that pitch black, shiny coat. So much raw power forced into the form of a handsome beast, just waiting to explode. Loki covered his mouth tenderly with his palm, feeling a pleasant, invigorating rush of warmth surge through his body. His legs felt shaky still, and he grew gingerly hard, and wet. It was no use telling his brain not to conjure up the images of what it might feel like, and the thoughts that filled his head were both scary and filled with promises of pain, as well as exciting and bearing a suggestion of pleasure. The young prince couldn’t believe himself getting turned on by this thought of being ravaged by a horse.

“Loki, brother, what are you doing, having a date with your future mate?” Thor walked into the fencing with champions gestures, as he always did.  
Loki and Svadilfari both startled, the horse galloping away and the god hurtling around, the hems of his coat swaying. He prayed silently for his face not to look as red hot as it felt and pulled the clothing tighter around himself. He wore a long coat, but it still felt like his brother saw right through his garments, to how his body was responding to his lewd thoughts. Stupid Thor, why had he come here now?

“Not exactly but thank you for interrupting us regardless.” Loki managed to sound his usual sarcastic self, wiping a stray lock of hair behind his ear. Idiotic big brother, why? Embarrassingly aware of his tenting pants and the spreading sensation of dampness and warmth between his crotch and his silken pantaloons, Loki switched his weight from foot to the other, struggling to look Thor into his eyes. He never ceased to be amazed at how blue they were.

“Nervous?” Thor smiled, but in his voice there was something that suggested genuine worry.

“Wouldn’t you be if you were to be fucked by a horse?” It wasn’t getting any better. If anything, Thor’s presence was making it worse for Loki. Big, strong and in many ways akin to an animal, such was his brother, he who stood there now, looking at him in concern. With those insolent eyes. Those eyes on his body, through his clothes. Loki was now dripping from his manhood as well.

His face must’ve given away his desperation, but Thor interpreted it wrong: “It’ll be alright, little brother, I’ll be there.” Was that supposed to put him at ease? “I’ll even… I’ll hold your hand if that would give you courage to complete father’s task.” Thor stepped forward, extending a hand as if to grab Loki’s, but the other pulled away, shaking his head with a nervous chuckle, finally breaking eye contact.

“Don’t worry about me, brother. I can do this without you.” If he couldn’t do as much as be bred without his big brother holding his hand, how miserable would he be! Finally his body was giving way to coherent thought again, bile clearing his head better than anything.

***

That night, Loki was loved by a horse in his dreams, a horse with golden mane and blue, blue eyes.

“Brother, Thor… Brother.” A quiet, moaning whisper in the prince’s bedchambers. Nervous that anyone might see or hear, despite these being his private chambers, Loki bit his lip to suppress as much noise as he could. Heimdall saw, Heimdall saw all, but this fact hadn’t kept the god-prince from touching himself with his brother's name on his lips for some years now. Loki wondered what else Heimdall saw what he didn’t: his brother, his foolish, beloved Thor in his bed, clad in his birthday suit, pleasing himself just like he was now? Though it would be more like Thor to drag a woman between his sheets to quench all needs, and while Loki wasn’t unsuccessful with women himself, his “silver tongue” having a whole new meaning among the ladyfolk of Asgard for they all quite liked what he did with it, he also wanted these moments for himself. These moments when he could cry for his brother aloud while peaking.

“Thor…!” Stroking his cock's length and with his fingers dug deep inside his female cavity, the god of Mischief released his built-up tension all over his sheets and himself.  
Catching his breath, Loki kept on playing with his fingers inside his squelching wet cunny while his manly member slowly fell limp atop his belly. He never had his vagina when he was with women, he wanted to assert himself as the top and assumed a solely male form for those occasions. For the same reason, not daring to let anyone dominate him in bedroom, he had never laid with a man, someone with the tools to subdue him physically. Because of this, he was very curious what it must've felt like when the soft female flesh was pleased with a tongue. Would the stubble be very prickly, he wondered, his thoughts still on his brother. Loki was almost certain he would never find out, for even if his brother felt the same, Loki wasn't sure he wanted his brother to have yet another advantage over him, topping him in bed. He wanted it so much, to know Thor's mouth around his cock, on his cunt, the man's cock inside it, inside his ass, his mouth... But even if an opportunity presented itself, he might not seize it out of sheer pride, and knowing this frustrated Loki. And no other man would do, who would ever be a man enough for him, while Thor's image haunted his mind?  
He had often dreamed about Thor taking his female virginity, but soon it would be given to a horse to provide father with a new ride. Maybe he could at least save his ass for Thor...

 _No, it will never happen._ Loki thought in apathy. He rolled his delicate fingers out of his womanhood and took his time licking them clean, playing with his saliva, stretching it between his fingers and drenching his lips with it, leaving them glistening and held apart, as if waiting for a kiss. His legs were spread, his garden of flowers fully on display, if anyone was there to admire.  
_I go to waste without you brother._ Loki rolled on his stomach and hugged his bundled up covers, burying his face in their softness, and soon sleep took him.

***

Finally the day was set, all arrangements made, and while it begun to occur to him just what he had agreed to, Loki faced his duty with determination. He didn't even realize himself how nervous he was, until he almost booted his breakfast after working hard to eat a single bite with shaky hands.

"Brother!" Thor was immediately on his side, grabbing him by the shoulders as Loki clammed his mouth with his hand, managing to swallow before he made a mess of himself. "Here, let me help you-" Thor started, but Loki stood up himself and pushed his brother aside on his way out of the dining hall. He didn't want to display such weakness before everyone, not before Thor.  
Outside, Loki gasped for fresh air, closing his eyes as he breathed, leaning against a pillar. He was already feeling better, but the task was still ahead. For a moment Loki hated himself for being such a nerve-wreck, his brother never displayed fear in the face of battle while he was acting like a maiden on her wedding day. Disgraceful. He could hear footsteps, Thor was coming after him, the persistent fool. Loki felt moved by his brother's concern, but he didn't want his pity, he couldn't bear to look at his face right now, so he made sure he wasn't there when his brother came around.  
At long last Loki, Thor and Odin went to the stables, where a small crowd had gathered by a round fencing inside the stall.

"Did he have to make this what seems to be a public holiday event?" Loki let out once their father stepped forth to greet those present: there were several of the court’s friends attending, along with stable hands and other service personnel, serving their guests.

"Bread and circuses, brother." Thor shrugged, grinning as he waved at the Warriors Three, who were standing around drinking wine at the opposite side of the room.

"So, I am a circus?" Loki sounded frustrated, not able to focus his gaze anywhere, afraid of making eye contact with anyone. The inside of the stables was dimly lit, some light poured in from the skylights, the cones of soft sunlight cut by the wooden rafters, but most light came from ornate torches. For a building meant for housing livestock, it certainly was a grand edifice, but then again, it was the royal stables. Mostly the scents of hay and the animals themselves, and the simple materials, wood and stone, hinted that this wasn't Aesir living quarters. The round fencing was large enough for Svadilfari to comfortably trot in a small circle, and it was bedded with lightly perfumed thatches. Loki watched as a pair of servants carried in a cushioned divan, placing it in the middle of the fencing. That must've been for him to lay on. Loki stared, utterly flustered, paralyzed enough to not be able to resist when Thor wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him further in. His touch was very gentle despite his obvious strength, and somewhere in the far corner of his mind, Loki was glad he was there. But mostly he was horrified.

"You'll be fine brother, we are all here for you." Thor definitely knew how to make it worse.

Loki finally got himself together and paced away from his brother's hold. He wouldn't be seen curled up in his arms like a babe. His eyes nailed on Svadilfari, whom was curiously sniffling the divan at the moment, Loki walked gracefully towards the fencing, with royal poise. He was a prince, and even if he was to be fucked by all of Asgard's horses, he would look that part. His robes swayed elegantly about his form as he entered the fencing, servants opening him the gate with a bow. Inside, he spread his arms slightly as another pair of servants hurried to undo his clothing, while his father could be heard speaking to the crowd, but Loki wasn't able to comprehend what was being said. He focused his attention on Svadilfari, who was now looking at him as well, recognizing him, undoubtedly wondering whether he had an apple to give. No, no apples this time. Loki heard the buckle of his belt open, heard as it slid smoothly against his robe, and the garment loosened around him. Then the servants pulled it down from around his shoulders and slid it down his arms until it came off, revealing the thin embroidered cloth shirt and pants he still wore underneath. Soon the shirt came off in similar fashion and Loki's slender torso was revealed, his pale, almost milky skin smooth over his slight musculature. Looking at him, it was obvious he was no warrior like his brother. The servants opened his pants and pulled them down along with his undergarments, and when Loki stepped out of his boots, he was stark naked before them all. Long, graceful legs, quite the meager bottom, cock even paler than the rest of him and no larger than average in size. He featured no body hair except for the small ebon tufts in his armpits and the neatly trimmed area above his pubic. Even his testes were smooth, almost like two balls of marble, and right underneath them ran a chasm, small labia surrounding rosy folds of tender flesh which hid his womanly entrance. Loki wondered whether his brother liked what he saw now, it was such a long time since they last saw each other naked.  
Odin gave an order and the stable master went to seize Svadilfari by its reins. The servants led Loki to the divan and he was instructed to lay on it face down and make himself comfortable. It was rather comfy, soft, and the other end was elevated so that his head was positioned a little higher, and the height was just right so that Svadilfari could conveniently reach what it needed. Yet Loki's heart raced faster each passing moment, almost painful against his ribcage already.

"He may not need any preparation, your highness, he seems to have taken care of himself quite well."

Loki had not realized in his trance-like state, but he was sopping wet by now. His cock stood hard between himself and the silken cushions, and his vagina pulsated hotly, craving. He buried his face into the divan, he couldn't bear to let anyone look upon his face. Loki's body might've been ready, but his mind wasn't, yet he couldn't muster himself to say anything to halt the course of events when Odin ordered the servants to pour mare's essence on his exposed sex. A pop was heard as bottle opened, and soon Loki felt some lukewarm liquid pour across his buttocks, slowly trail between them, and dribble onto his cunt. It tickled slightly, a very pleasurable tease which made his body shiver. An agitated, loud neigh, and Loki grasped tight onto the sides of the divan, lips and eyes shut tight as he braced himself to be mounted by the stallion. He could hear the enormous horse stomp about somewhere behind him, and startled when a pair of forehooves thundered down against the floor on his each side, and something hard and hot hit his cunt like a meaty battering ram.

"O-ahh...!" Loki's eyes were wide open again. He would have fooled himself if he thought he wasn't going to yell, but Svadilfari wasn't even in before he had already yelped, simply out of surprise. Suddenly, he was full of fright, and tears swelled up in his eyes. He dug his nails deeper into the silk as his sire thrust again, spreading his pussy lips and finally entering him. The horse's enormous member tore him wide open, it slid in without any effort, so wet he was, and while this wasn't completely without pain, Loki's body morphed to comply with being mated with a larger creature. His quim was like on fire, hot flesh rubbing together slightly faster than what he was comfortable with, soon feeling the beast's cock thrust the kind of places within him he didn't knew he had. Now Loki was glad he hadn't managed to eat anything earlier, for this rough fucking would surely have upset his stomach, he could feel the horse dick push his belly each time Svadilfari humped into him with its full length. The creature was making huffing noises right above him, but Loki could barely hear it over all the other sounds of bestial love making: he himself was the loudest thing, no thrust or pull happened without a moaning yell. It was hard to breathe, but he tried, desperately gasping for air whenever the horse didn't seize his breath with its movement. There was also the endless sound of slopping and smacking, and Loki's flooding cunt kept it that way, making the horse's shaft glisten wetly and soaking the divan. He could feel himself oozing his own juice, constant and gushing as if he was urinating. It felt wonderful. It all started to feel quite wonderful, before too long. Tears finally rolled down on Loki's cheeks.

"A-ahh...!" His vision was getting blurry, he couldn't focus on anything, not his eyes and not his mind, it was all about what he felt right now. And Loki found himself thinking, more, faster, deeper, more, harder, bigger, more, more, more. With no time to swallow, and with all his care for appearances flushed away with any other common sense, he didn't even realize he was leaking on both ends. Tongue rolled out of his mouth, panting, Loki was drooling all over himself, all decency gone, drowned in his need. Sweating, drooling, and helplessly horny, he needed more of this.  
But Svadilfari did not understand for the Aesir's need, and finished: hot, thick horse cum, so much of it, sprayed deep into Loki. The horse came, and it came, and came, still humping the prince to make sure not a drop went to waste, until Loki could feel his innermost places fill up and swell only to contain all the stallion had to give to him. Then, way too soon, the horse pulled out, leaving Loki filled to the brink with its seed.  
Loki could hear the sounds, as if they came from afar: content chatter, and people approaching him. But he needed more, he wasn't done, he wasn't finished...

"M-more..." His voice was coarse and weak from all his bellowing. He couldn't find any strength to move, so a pair of strong hands grabbed him carefully and lifted him up to sit on his knees.

"Brother? Talk to me, Loki." Thor's worried face.

"Brother, please..." Loki tried, but he couldn't finish his line of thought. He felt so full, yet so empty, he wanted to be pumped full, fuller, see how much pumping it would take to satisfy what now felt like an insatiable need. "I want... More."

"There now, brother, you took... Quite a beating there, you need to rest." Thor took a robe from one of the servants and draped Loki in it, covering his form. Then, with such ease, Thor lifted up his little brother, holding him like a child. As they left the stables, the two of them left a trail of white dribbles behind, because Loki's cunny leaked continuously, with the occasional squirt, and queef.  
Slowly Loki started to regain his sense as the mind-hazing pleasure withdrew in lack of stimulation. In confusion he thought that the worst part had to be this, being carried out like a princess by his big brother. Then he sprinkled more spunk from his cunt along with a loud sound, and decided the worst thing was that his brother got to see him like this.

"You were brave today, son. Let us hope for the best, that your mating bore fruit. If we do not see signs of pregnancy within a month's time, we might have to try anew." Odin walked beside them, trying to reach his son's gaze, but he avoided it, having buried his face in his brothers shoulder in lack of anything better.  
Loki had to admit to himself he would gladly do it again, though. But he was so frustrated right now, being kept from reaching the peak of his pleasure just because the horse had come first! As if he didn't matter, no matter if he had given his vaginal virginity to a cursed horse in order to gift his father with a steed, he didn't even deserve an orgasm for his troubles! His body tensed in his anger, and this only caused another splatter of white land on the ground.

"Careful brother, I almost stepped on that one." Stupid, stupid Thor... He was the worst.


End file.
